


Something to Show You

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has something to show Charlie. Charlie isn't sure he wants to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Show You

~ Something to Show You ~

Charlie felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Harry Potter standing behind him. The younger wizard's expression was troubled, hesitant.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"There's something I need to show you," Harry said softly.

Charlie, not believing for a moment that he was the proper person to help solve whatever Harry's problem was (as it wasn't likely to involve dragons, and Charlie was much better with dragons than he was with people), inquired, "Me specifically, or is there someone else who could..." He trailed off as Harry's hand slid away from his shoulder.

The younger man backed off a few steps and with a half-hearted attempt to fake a smile, said awkwardly, "Alright, I guess this was a bad idea. I'll just... go."

"Wait," Charlie cried out, and Harry stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder hopefully at him. "I just meant that, well... if your problem doesn't have anything to do with dragons, I'm not likely to be much help."

"It  _kind of_  does."

And so Charlie followed Harry out into the woods behind the Burrow. They went deeper and deeper into the trees until the dragon tamer started to become unsettled.

"How much further is it to this thing you wanted to show me?" he asked worriedly.

His companion drew to a halt and looked around.

"Well, here is probably far enough," the younger man conceded.

 _Wait, so the thing he wanted to show me isn't at some specific place out here?_  Charlie wondered, but before he had a chance to voice his thoughts-

"Expecto Patronum," Harry whispered.

A stream of silver mist shot forth from his wand, and coalesced into the form of a shining dragon.

~end~


End file.
